Then, Now and Forever
by loudinsilence
Summary: A story about Damian and someone he cared deeply for. Hopefully she doesn't end up a Mary Sue, because I don't want that. Review, follow, do whatever. Be nice though. Rated T to be safe. Damian/OC
1. The Future

_The boys and girls in the clique_

_The awful names that they stick_

_You're never gonna fit in much, kid_

_But if you're troubled and hurt_

_What you got under your shirt_

_We'll make them pay for the things that they did_

_Teenagers, by My Chemical Romance_

__**Author's Note: The Wayne family does not belong to me. Stacey and her family do.**

Chapter 1: The Future

One could say that this was the most depressing day. The sky wasn't a bright blue; it was a shade of grey that showed only the darkest clouds. It was raining heavily all morning and it would probably never stop. But on this dreary morning, two families had gathered at the Gotham City Cemetery to witness the burial of someone special to them all. The gravestone read:

**Here Lies Anastasia "Stacey" Lynn Lowell**

**Daughter, Mother, Wife, and Friend**

**May She Rest in Peace**

The families were both quiet, mourning her death. Most deaths aren't planned out, but hers was. It really does prove that only the good die young.

After both the families left, only two stayed. A mother in her mid-50s, stared at the gravestone with tears in her eyes. She was dressed in a black dress that went all the way down to her ankles. She also wore a black veil that covered her face. She looked down at her black heels, and her knees began to wobble. Eventually she collapsed, and began to sob more and more. The man that was with her put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. He was dressed in a black suit with a tie that looked carelessly put on. He had slick black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He was hurting just as much as she; the only difference was that he was trying to hold it in.

They were the first to arrive and the first to leave, because Stacey meant the world to both of them. And they were Lydia Lynn and Damian Wayne.


	2. Destiny

_But in the end everyone ends up alone_

_Losing her, the only one who's ever known_

_Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be_

_No way to know how long she will be next to me_

_You Found Me, by The Fray_

**Damian and Stephanie don't belong to me. Stacey and her mother are my own.**

Chapter 2: Fate

You could say it was destined that Damian and Stacey met each other. From the day they met, their lives would intertwine. Neither of them knew at the time, but who knows something like that when you're 10?

It was a beautiful day in Gotham. The skies were a medium blue and white fluffy clouds were in the sky. The grass was green, and the air was fresh. To make things better, it was close to fall, so the leaves began to change color.

Stacey had been in the park that day, taking pictures of the trees, birds, and people walking around. Her dream job was to be a photographer, and even though she only owned a Kodak disposable camera she considered herself to be good at it. Her hair fell down to her shoulders in type 2b blonde curls, but her hair was kept in place by a grey tuque. She wore a pink jacket and blue jeans, and to match she wore her pink Chuck Taylors.

As she looked around, she found a robin perched in its nest. It looked to be protecting his eggs, which were a beautiful shade of light blue. Stacey couldn't resist, and lined up her camera.

"Boo!" A voice said, scaring both the robin and Stacey. She watches as it flew away, and sighed. She turned around, and looking for the owner of the voice.

A boy about 5'4 stood next to her. He was wearing a black sweatshirt and dark blue jeans. He had dark black hair, and stunning brown eyes. He laughed. "What a wimpy bird!"

Stacey face turned red in anger. "I was going to take a picture of it! Why did you scare it away, boy?"

He stopped laughing. "Boy? I'm no boy. I'm a man."

"Uh huh. Yeah. Sure." She stood up straight, and she smiled. "I'm taller."

The boy stood up straight, but it did no use. "That doesn't mean anything."

"I know what you're doing. Don't try to change the subject!" Stacey took a minute to calm down. "Why did you scare the pretty robin away?"

"Because I can. I thought it would be funny." He put his hands in his pockets. "And robins aren't pretty."

"I think they are." Stacey smiled.

"…Yeah? Well… that's because you're a girl!"

"I don't mind." Stacey shrugged, and then lined up her camera again. "Smile!"

"Wait-!" Click. The photo was taken. "Let me see that!"

"Nah uh!" She held it up above her head. "You can't reach it now."

But, to her surprise, the boy could jump up high enough to reach it. It only took one try.

He smirked. "Look what I did, Goldie Locks!" He held the camera out in front of her face. "I have it now."

She couldn't keep calm anymore. "Give it back!"

"Nah uh!" He said, imitating her. He ran away, with Stacey following him closely behind. "You bully!" She yelled.

The other people watched them as they raced around the park. The adults rolled their eyes, thinking they were immature, whereas the older couples smiled at how much energy they had.

The boy was happy. He'd never had this much fun in ages! How come his mom never let him do this? He could keep running all day, he thought.

Stacey on the other hand, was almost out of breath. All of this for a camera, she thought.

The boy came to a sudden halt. Stacey, so thankful for the surprising stop, had stopped running. She leaned over, trying to catch her breath.

A woman stood in the boy and Stacey's way.

"Damian. I've been looking all over for you!" She exclaimed. "What's that in your hand, kiddo?"

"None of your beeswax." He said, crossing his arms.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine then." She grabbed the camera out of his hands. "Is this your little girlfriend's?" She looked right at Stacey.

Girlfriend, she thought. She wasn't his girl-whatever!

Stacey nodded. "It's mine, Miss. Can I please have it back?"

The woman nodded. "What's your name?"

"Stacey." She said proudly.

The woman took out a marker, and wrote 'Stacey's camera' on the bottom of it. "From Stephanie or Steph for short, to Stacey."

She smiled, and reached for it. "Thank you, Ma- I mean Steph."

Steph smiled. "Don't forget Damian."

Damian stood there, rolling his eyes. "I don't care."

Stacey turned around, facing her back towards him. "Thank you, Damian."

He huffed. "You're welcome."

They both couldn't admit it then, but they knew that maybe it wasn't so bad to have a friend of the opposite gender. Sure, Damian had Steph, but he didn't look at her the same way as he did Stacey.

When Steph had left them to get ice cream for him, Stacey finally had the courage to do the unthinkable.

"…We could be friends, you know."

Damian rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. Didn't you hate me two minutes ago?"

She nodded. "Only because you took my camera away."

"…So, you would've wanted to be my friend if I didn't take it?"

She was surprised by his question. "Sure."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You must be desperate."

Stacey sighed. "I go to the park every day in the summer, just so you know…"

Damian laughed. "Does it look like I care?"

Stacey frowned, but then her mother walked up beside her. "I was looking for you, Stacey. You worried me sick."

Stacey was a splitting image of her mother. They both had curly hair, and blue eyes that resembled the color of the ocean.

"Let's go, sweetie. Your uncle and aunt are coming to visit today and we don't want to be late."

She nodded at her mother, and then turned to Damian. "See you tomorrow!"

She walked away, holding her mother's hand.

Damian stood there, scowling. She was so naïve.

"See you tomorrow." He whispered to himself.

**Author's note: Oh. My. I actually like how I wrote this...**

**Review and follow if you'd like!**


	3. Because I Felt Like It

_I've never been the best with my mouth_

_Try to stay smart but the dumb comes out_

_Maybe I'm shy, I drive an old car_

_Maybe I'm amazed that I got this far_

_Right Girl, by The Maine_

**Damian and Stephanie do not belong to me. Stacey is my own.**

Chapter 3: Because I Felt Like It

Damian showed up at the park the next day, expecting to see Stacey taking pictures of birds again. He leaned against a tree, waiting somewhat patiently. As he waited, he remembered the events that happened last night.

The night was dark, and Batgirl and Robin were out on patrol.

"So when are you going to go on that date of yours, Damian?" Steph asked, leaping from building to building.

Damian had followed behind. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She stopped, and rolled her eyes. "That little girl… Stacey."

Damian cringed. "I don't like girls."

Steph laughed. "Do you think they have cooties?"

"Cooties aren't real." He said sternly.

"Oh, lighten up, junior."

"Shut up, fatgirl!"

"Damian's got a girlfriend! Damian's got a girlfriend!" She chanted.

He blushed, and turned to hide it from her. He would get back at Stephanie for this someday. Mark his words.

He shook his head, now back to reality. He looked around, and saw a girl with blonde hair take a picture of a bench. He smirked. It was Stacey.

He walked up to her, then jumped and yelled. "Boo!"

She turned around, frightened. "Ah!"

He couldn't help it, and started laughing. She glared at him. "Really, Damian? Again!"

"I _had_ to. It's too much fun."

Stacey sighed, and sat on the bench. "You're just like them…"

Damian stopped. "What are _them_?"

"Oh, it's nothing…"

"Tell me." He demanded her.

"No." She turned, her back facing him. "You'll laugh at me."

"Maybe, maybe not." He shrugged, and sat next to her.

She sighed. He was he going to tell? So, she would tell him…

"You're like the boys at school who pick on me."

He started to grin, but when she shot him an angry look it turned into a smirk. "Well, I'm a boy. It's only natural then."

"I knew it… I guess we can't be friends."

"Wait! What?" He asked. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, it's hard to be friends with bullies."

"…" He sighs. "I'm going to tell you something, and you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Wh- Why-?"

"Because I feel like it!" He yelled.

She nodded, waiting for his answer.

"I… act this way because I don't know you well."

"Oh." That was all she could say. "Well, we can play the questions game… if you want."

"The questions game?" He asked. "What's that?"

She giggled into her palm. "You ask a question about the other person. I'll go first." She readjusts herself, facing Damian.

"What's your color?"

"Green."

"Good. Now ask me a question."

Damian thought hard. "Your favorite… color." Okay, so he couldn't think of anything. So what?

"Pink."

"Such a girly color…"

"Well, I like girly things." She huffed, crossing her arms. "Favorite… food."

He had to think for a second. He didn't like this game. It gave out personal information. "Classified."

Stacey blinked. "Well, I like milkshakes... and strawberry is my favorite!"

"Because it's pink?"

"No, because it's strawberry."

"Oh." Maybe he'd have to get used to it if he wanted friends. This'll show Steph he can make real friends and not always hang out with her.

The game went on and on, it seemed like. The two were exhausted by the end of it, and now both could say they now have what they never had: Friendship.

**Author's note: I just wrote 3 chapters in a day. I think I'm done for now. Alert, Review, Follow, whatever.**


	4. Last Day Together

_I'll be there whenever you call_

_I'll be there to catch you when you fall_

_I'll be there to wipe all your raindrops away_

_Sunshine's on the way, sunshine's on the way_

_I'll be there, by Take 6_

**Damian, Stephanie, and Dick are not mine. They belong to DC comics. Stacey, Lydia, and her family are mine.**

Chapter 4: Last Day Together

A couple weeks have gone by, and Stacey and Damian were together for a couple hours each day at the park since their first meeting. It was the day before school started, which meant Stacey wouldn't have enough free time anymore.

Although it was their last day of freedom, it was a beautiful day. It was sunny, with only a couple white clouds in the bright blue sky. The tree's leaves are now red, orange, and yellow, and the air smelled like fall.

Stacey was sitting on the ground, reading a book on birds. She had her usual pink hat on, but this time she wore a pink floral dress with tights to match.

"Boo!" A voice shouted.

Stacey dropped her book, and turned around. She looked at the owner of the voice with an unfazed look. "Hello Damian."

Damian rolled his eyes. "You look enthusiastic to see me."

Stacey patted the ground next to her. "Sit down already."

He did as he was told. "Now what?"

"I've been reading this book, and I think it's really interesting."

He looked at it, and it was no surprise it had something to do with nature.

"It's birds."

"Well, yeah," She started. "I like birds."

"Whatever." He lied down on the grass. Looking up at the sky, he started to point out the shapes of clouds.

"That looks like a building in Gotham."

Stacey lied down and looked up as well. "Like Wayne Enterprises?"

He nods. "Kind of."

Stacey pointed at another set of clouds. "That one looks like heart."

Damian shook his head. "Not even close, it looks like a circle."

"Damian Thomas Wayne."

He glared at her. "Don't use my full name… Anastasia."

"As long as you don't use my full name." She glared at him. "You know, we only have today to be together."

"What? Why?" Damian asked.

"I have school tomorrow."

"School? Why don't you just be homeschooled like me?"

"My mother doesn't have as much time as your dad does."

He sighed. If only she knew… "Yeah, I guess."

"You could come over to my house today!" She said excitedly.

Damian sat there, tilting his head to the side. "I don't usually do that stuff…"

"But it will be fun!" She said, already standing up. "Come on, I'll show you!"

Damian stood up. "Alright, I guess…"

He wondered how Dick and Steph would react...


	5. Meet Lindy & Always (2 Chapters, 1 page)

_Now I realize!_

_There's so much more to feel_

_And my heart knows it's real_

_But part of me, so long forgotten,_

_Is calling, and this feels like home_

_Home, home, it feels just like home_

_(Feels like home)_

_Feels Just Like Home, Melissa Etheridge & Josh Kelley_

**Author's Note: I do not own Damian Wayne, but I own Stacey and Lydia Lynn.**

Chapter 5: Meet Lindy

Linda "Lindy" Lynn was in the kitchen, scrubbing down the table and the floor with a sponge. It's been a long time since she cleaned. She's been busy with her late night shifts and hasn't gotten around to finding some help for the café she works at.

The front door opens, and Lindy stands there motionless. Her eyes dart over to the knife on the table, which she carefully picks up. She stands there, and right before she turns she hears a voice.

"This is it!"

It's Stacey. She sighs of relief, and sets it down. "Hey, Stace." She says, picking up the sponge again.

Stacey walks into the kitchen. "This is Damian." She says, motioning to the boy next to her. "He's going to play with me for a little bit."

She smiles. She has friends. "Okay, have fun."

As they walk away, she hears a sarcastic remark from a certain little boy. "I don't _play_. I participate in competitive liveliness."

She rolls her eyes, but she's happy for Stacey. Hopefully, he'll be around a lot. Stacey needed Damian.

**Author's Note: I do not own Damian Wayne, but I own Stacey and Lydia Lynn. This chapter takes place in the future.**

Chapter 6: Always

Damian and Lindy roamed around Stacey's apartment. Her mother was busy looking at the pictures. She flipped through them. Ten, Twelve… but then she stopped. She picked up a particular picture of Stacey, one of her, Nathan Lowell, and Damian sitting by a tree at Gotham Academy.

"Did you see this one?" She asks Damian. "You were so young and carefree then."

"I was still Robin. I wasn't carefree." He replies.

"Oh, you. Just get over here and look."

He half smiles. "Alright, alright." He walks over, and his smile fades after he looks at it. "Oh. That one."

"I always wanted her to pick you." Lindy says, tearing the picture. After she's done, she gives it to him, now only having Stacey and Damian on it. "Now it's better."

He stares at it, feeling a small "pang" in his chest. He missed her hair, her smile, and her way she looked at things. He missed her ability to understand him, to read him like a book. But most of all, he missed being by her. He'd always felt that way.

Always.

**Author's Note AGAIN: I'd just like to thank you for following, reviewing, and liking my story. I hope this is going well. I promise I'll make it more "romantic". Hint: They'll be 12 going on 13 in the next chapter. That will be fun.**

**Favorite, Review, Follow if you want!**

**-loudinsilence**


	6. 1st Day

_I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable_

_But I'm finding out loves unreliable_

_I'm giving all I got just to make you stay_

_Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

_Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard_

_Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star_

_And I might drive myself insane_

_If those lips aren't speakin my name._

_Love Like Woe, by The Ready Set_

**Author's note: Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown, etc. do not belong to me. Stacey, her family, Nathan, and a *new* character are mine.**

Chapter 7: 1st Day

Stacey looked at Gotham Academy through the window in her mother's car. The building could be described as gothic, but the doors were more roman style. A sign on the front of the school read: "Gotham Academy". Outside the school were many girls and boys, mostly in 10th-12th grade. Stacey was going into the 7th grade, meaning that she and many others were going to have their very first day.

She tugged on her blue skirt. "Do I have to wear this?"

Lindy smiled. "It's a part of your uniform. You have to. Plus, you'll make a good impression."

Stacey adjusted her tie and straightened out her blue jacket.

"Think of it as a thank you for the scholarship."

Scholarship. Stacey wasn't rich, so she couldn't afford it on her own. She was the smartest kid in her graduating elementary class.

Stacey took a deep breath, and opened the car door. She grabbed her bag, and waved to her mom. "Bye."

"Bye sweetheart! Have a good day!" Lindy said, then turned away and drove off.

Stacey walked inside, and tried to navigate the way to her locker through the crowd. After she finally found it, she set her bag down and prepared for the worst: opening her locker. She tried again and again, and couldn't open it after 5 minutes. She looked at one of the clocks, and sighed. She only had 1 minute left before passing period. She stood there with her head down in shame.

"Need help?" A girl's voice asked.

Stacey looked up, and a girl with red hair and freckles smiled.

She nodded. "Y-yes."

"What's your combination?" The girl asked, putting her hand on the lock.

"Twelve-Five-Thirty-nine." She said nervously. Why was she trying to help her?

The girl entered it in, and in no time at all she opened it on her first try. "You must be new. Are you in 7th grade?"

Stacey nodded. The girl put her hand out. "I'm Fiona McGregor."

"I'm Stacey Lynn… are you in 7th grade too?"

Fiona shook her head. "No. I'm in 8th."

Stacey smiled shyly. "Oh."

"I'll take you to your next class, if you want."

She nodded. "Ok." She put her books in her locker, and shut it when she was done.

Fiona turned the dial. "Just so no one breaks into it."

Stacey nodded, and Fiona led her to her first class: Biology Honors.

Fiona stopped at the door, and turned to face her. "I know it's your first day, but everyone else has their first day today too. Go make some new friends."

She took out a black ribbon and quickly fixed Stacey's hair, which was straightened today, and put the ribbon on Stacey to use as a headband.

After she ties the bow on top, she smiles again. "Have a great day, Stacey."

"Thanks." She replies, and then watches her leave. She walks into the classroom, where already a bunch of students are in groups. She sits down in an empty desk, and begins writing in her notebook.

_Meanwhile:_

Damian sits by his adopted brother, Dick Grayson, watching a show on the TV. He reaches for the remote, only to be blocked by Dick.

"Grayson, I was going to use that!"

"Too late." He replied, happily changing the channel to the news.

Damian sits there, pouting. "I hate the news."

Dick rolls his eyes. "Oh stop. You love it. You like to listen to it just in case we have to go somewhere."

Alfred busily walks around the room. "Master Grayson is right, Master Wayne."

Damian slouches, obviously bored. He didn't have anything to do. He's been busy with fighting crime as Robin for the past 2 years and-

Stacey. He hasn't seen her in so long. He wondered if she was doing ok without him. Because he wasn't doing alright without her.

His father came back, leaving him desperate to show his father that he can be the best Robin he's ever had. Grayson's leaving in a couple days. Stephanie has been busy lately and hasn't had the time to hang out with him. And, there's absolutely no way he'd hang out with Drake or Todd.

He was going to see Stacey again. Somehow, someway.


	7. Hello

**Author's Note: Damian Wayne, aka Robin, and Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, do not belong to me. Stacey does though.**

Chapter 8: Hello

About 3 weeks into school, Stacey had already made a couple friends. Fiona, the girl who first introduced herself to her, was one of her good friends. Although she was older than her, Fiona had to admit that she liked Stacey more than her other friends because there was less drama. There was also Hannah, who was an expert at gymnastics. They had the same Modern History class, where they talked about current events. Last but not least, there was Shelby, who was shy like Stacey. Everyday those 4 girls ate lunch and walked home together.

One day in downtown Gotham they were walking home from school, talking about something that most girls dread at 12 years old… boys.

"So, Kyle asked me if we could go see a movie sometime. Does that mean he's asking me on a date?" Hannah asked, twirling her curly brown hair on her finger as she walked.

Fiona just rolled her eyes. "You're twelve. You shouldn't date that young."

"She's right." Stacey said. "It's probably nothing. I mean… Damian's never asked me out, and we've hung out billions of times."

All three girls giggled. "Who is this 'Damian', Stace?" Shelby asked intently.

"An old friend." She missed him. A lot. But she would never tell them. They would make fun of her for it. Fiona would sure berate her for it, and Hannah would tell everyone in their grade! All she had was quiet Shelby, who would probably never tell a soul. But she wouldn't want to risk it.

"Well anyways-" She starts, but only to be interrupted by a loud noise. The bank was surrounded by a huge crowd, some were running away, and some were on the ground. Two men exit the bank, bags of money and guns in hand. One of them immediately spots the girls.

"You four, get over here!" The stranger yells, waving them over. "Before I shoot you!"

The girls stood there, scared out of their minds. They ran over, only to be forced onto the floor, gun pointed at them. "Let us leave and we won't shoot the girls."

The crowd panicked, but the police had arrived. They filed out of their police cars wearing bulletproof vests and helmets, aiming guns at the two men. "Drop the guns!" One of them yells. Commissioner James Gordon steps out, hands shoved in his pockets.

The man holding the gun now aims it at Stacey. "Leave now. I'm warning you!"

Stacey closes her eyes, and tears stream down her eyes. She was scared out of her mind. Her heart beat loudly, her skin felt clammy and she froze up. She gulped, and opened her eyes.

She saw a man dressed in a black suit with a mask take out one of the men, and a kid in a green and red suit take out the man holding the gun. The knocked them out, and received applause from the crowd. The police immediately picked up both the men, and shoved them in one of the police cars. Commissioner Gordon walked up to the vigilantes. "Thank you, Batman and Robin." They both nodded back. "It's our job." The taller one says.

The girls stood up along with the rest of the hostages. "Batman and Robin… my heroes!" Hannah said.

"Batman looks so serious." Fiona remarked.

Stacey nodded. So the one in bat suit was Batman. No duh. That left the other to be Robin. She started clapping for the heroes. Almost immediately, Robin looks over at her. Stacey gulped, and stopped clapping. Maybe she shouldn't cheer with the crowd. She closed her eyes, sighing.

"Are you okay?" A voice had asked. Stacey opened her eyes, only to be facing Robin.

"I'm fine." She answers. I'm fine? You couldn't think of anything else, she thinks.

He nods. "Good. Don't get yourself involved with these situations. That just means more work for us." He says with a deadpan expression.

"O-Okay." Stacey replies. Why was he being like this? Wasn't he supposed to be a humble hero?

"Bye." He smirks, and walks away. Stacey is very confused, but smiles. Maybe he cares about her. He cares about _her_ safety. He didn't say it to the others…

She takes out a disposable camera from her bag, and quickly takes a photo of him with the Batman. She then quickly hides it in her jacket. She'd keep this photo forever…

* * *

"…And they crashed into the pavement! They were knocked out and then we were saved!"

"Batman and Robin!"

"We're so grateful!"

That was all Linda heard that day from Stacey and her friends. She at first was shocked. She knew how bad Gotham was, but she didn't think that her daughter would be dragged into a dangerous situation.

"I'm glad you're all okay." She hugs them all. She at first had cried when she heard about it, but was happy they were all alive.

Eventually the girls had left, and Stacey ran to her room. She couldn't believe how much had happened that day! She'd talk about it at school the next day, and she'd tell all her other friends and Da-.

Damian. She took her cellphone out, and dialed his number. She patiently waited for a voice on the other end…

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, it's Stacey. I miss you, and I have so much to tell you…"


	8. The Cat

Stacey and Damian walked up to her apartment door a day later. They were happy to see each other again, even exchanging a little something too. Damian gave her a pink bracelet he found in a cereal box. He didn't think it was much, but it meant the world to her. Instead of giving him something, she had a surprise for him.

"What kind of surprise is it?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"A big surprise." She smiled in return. She grabbed a key out from her pocket, and opened the door. "It's in my room."

They walked inside, and Stacey shut it behind her, and proceeded to her room. Along the way, Damian couldn't stop thinking about the accident.

_If I didn't save her, she would have been dead. I wouldn't be seeing her today, and I wouldn't be with her ever. She'd be dead. I'd never want her to die. Ever._

He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about that kind of stuff.

Stacey looked back at him. "Are you okay?"

He shrugged. "Well, you almost died yesterday."

Stacey. "But Batman and Robin saved me. I'm fine. Now look!" She opened the door, and clawing at the door was a white cat. It was snow white, and had piercing blue eyes.

"He's new to the family. I wanted you to be the first to see him."

He looked at it, and smirked. "You _would_ have a cat."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It fits your personality."

"Oh." She smiles, and he grins back. It was nice to see her smile again.

"What's its name?"

"_He _doesn't have one. I want you to help me name him."

"Oh…" He scratched his head. "Well, do you have any ideas?"

"It has to have meaning. He can't be a Robert, or something."

"I don't know… it's-" Stacey glares at him. "_he's _fluffy. Call him Fluffy."

"No! Something else!"

"Michelangelo? DeVinci? Picasso?"

"…No. Those names are already taken."

"Well, what do you want to think about when you see this cat?"

"My heroes." She simply states.

"And that would be?"

"Batman and Robin."

"Oh." He looked down, blushing a bit. After a couple seconds, he looks up. "So-"

"Red." Stacey says. "His name will be Red."

"Why?"

"Because… pink is my favorite color, and the closest color to it is red, which is a color on Robin's costume… and your face." She stood up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He shakes his head, the blush in his cheeks now gone. "His name is Red."

"I can get him a Red color too!" She squeals. "I have to go call my mom, I'll be right back!" She bounds out of her room, leaving Damian with Red.

Red hisses at him, and Damian snarls back. "It's because of me you have a name, you mangy cat."

For the rest of the day, Stacey held that cat in her arms. Damian would glare at it occasionally when Stacey wasn't looking. He hated cats. And he always will… sort of.


End file.
